


Catastrophe

by ErikaKeysie



Series: Sparkles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: History, Kidnapping, M/M, Real Mess, Suspicions, What Really Happended, legend
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd est enlevé à son tour, et Jackson pète un câble, accusant Stiles d'en être à l'origine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catastrophe

Chapitre 14

Catastrophe

Jackson sort de son cours d’anglais, mal-à-l’aise. Cela fait deux heures qu’il n’a pas croisé Boyd. Son Familier a l’habitude d’être discret et parfois totalement silencieux. Mais en contrepartie, il se montre toujours au détour d’un couloir, ou à la sortie de sa classe, pour lui montrer qu’il veille toujours sur lui. Et cela fait deux heures qu’il n’a aucune nouvelle. Il commence à s’inquiéter.

Quoi qu’on puisse en dire, le blond est très attentif aux besoins de son Familier. Il a l’air arrogant, et méprisant, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’il l’est véritablement. Pas avec Boyd, du moins. Quand bien même il le relègue souvent en arrière-plan quand ils sont au lycée ou en public, cela ne veut en aucun cas dire qu’il l’ignore ou qu’il n’est pas en communication avec lui. Boyd le tempère, calme ses accès de colère et ses changements d’humeur trop fréquents.

Enfin, ça, c’était avant les dernières semaines. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il lui prend, mais il lui arrive de se mettre dans une telle colère qu’elle le surprend lui-même. Comme ce mardi quand il en est venu aux mains avec Stiles.

Dire qu’il ne porte pas le Sorcier dans son cœur serait un doux euphémisme. En réalité, il se sent menacé par Stiles du fait de sa proximité avec Lydia. Il sait que sa petite amie l’aime comme un frère et qu’elle n’a jamais rien envisagé avec lui, cependant il ne peut pas s’empêcher de craindre la dévotion qu’il avait un jour vu dans les yeux ambrés du jeune Stiles Stilinski de l’époque. Il ne se pense pas être capable un jour d’aimer autant Lydia, et il craint qu’elle ne s’en rende compte et qu’elle ne préfère quelqu’un qui sache l’aimer plus dignement qu’il ne le fait. C’est ce qui le motive à chaque dispute. Il veut la garder près de lui, il l’aime sincèrement – même si l’avouer est une autre paire de manches, surtout à lui-même – mais d’un autre côté, il sait que parfois, il la rend malheureuse et il ne souhaite que son bonheur, fusse-t-il avec un autre…

L’arrivée de Boyd dans sa vie lui a permis de voir les choses sous un autre angle. Son Familier lui avait fait calmement remarquer, un jour de réunion de Coven, que le regard de Stiles sur la rouquine avait radicalement changé. Il l’admire toujours autant, mais sans cette déférence dont il avait pu faire prendre dans ses tendres années, lorsqu’il était encore naïf et plein d’espoir. De plus, Lydia n’a d’yeux que pour le blond.

L’ours est le pragmatisme posé quand Jackson est le tempérament enflammé. Sans la présence du noir dans son sillage, il pourrait péter un plomb comme il ne l’a pas fait depuis qu’il a appris qu’il est adopté. Le fait qu’il ne sente plus Boyd dans son esprit n’est pas étrange, mais le mauvais pressentiment qui l’accompagne l’angoisse un peu.

Sauf que son inquiétude vire à la rage lorsqu’il ouvre son casier.

Il allait poser ses livres quand un papier plié en deux lui tombe dessus avant de s’échouer sur le sol. Fronçant les sourcils, regardant à droite et à gauche, il se baisse pour le ramasser. Il l’ouvre et lit ce qui y est inscrit.

«  _Tu peux dire adieu à ton nounours._  »

Il froisse rageusement le morceau de papier, claque la porte en fer de son casier avec force et fonce au pas de charge pour sortir de l’établissement.

Ooo0ooO

Stiles est devant une porte en bois. Il hésite à frapper. Peut-être aurait-il dû rassembler les derniers membres du Cercle avant ? Il aurait peut-être dû établir un ordre de priorité et mettre « réunir les membres et reformer le Cercle » en tête des choses à faire ?

Alors qu’il est toujours en train de réfléchir, la porte s’ouvre devant lui, laissant apparaître une femme dans la cinquantaine, châtain, ses cheveux lisses tombant élégamment sur ses épaules.

\- Stiles ? S’étonne la femme, en l’observant.

Elle semble déçue, et le Sorcier ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Ses traits sont tirés par la fatigue, la tristesse et la peur. Elle avait espéré…

\- Bonjour, Madame Martin, fait-il en se sortant de ses pensées. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais c’est d’une importance capitale.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Lydia ? S’empresse de demander Nathalie.

Stiles affiche une mine contrite et secoue doucement la tête. Non, il n’a rien trouvé sur l’endroit ou sur les personnes qui retiennent ses amis.

\- Je suis là parce que je crois que vous pourriez m’aider, répond-il doucement.

La déception orne à nouveau les traits de la mère de sa meilleure amie, avant qu’elle ne se reprenne et qu’elle hoche la tête en s’écartant pour le faire entrer. Elle lui propose à boire et à manger, en bonne hôtesse, alors qu’elle brûle de savoir ce qu’elle peut faire pour retrouver son unique fille.

Finalement, Stiles prend la parole, l’air grave, assis sur le canapé, raide.

\- J’ai contacté la Déesse Mère, et elle m’a dit une chose qui m’a fait réfléchir. Nous héritons des pouvoirs de nos parents. Lydia est une Prophétesse. Ce qui veut dire…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens et observe Nathalie se trémousser, mal-à-l’aise. Cela l’interpelle. C’est comme si la mère de famille avait quelque chose à cacher et qu’elle avait peur qu’on sache ce que c’est.

\- Je n’ai plus ce pouvoir, finit-elle par dire en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je crois être capable de vous le rendre, argue le Sorcier, légèrement hésitant.

Nathalie secoue la tête en soupirant.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Stiles. Les enfants héritent bien de nos pouvoirs, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils nous le volent. Si je n’ai plus ce pouvoir c’est pour une autre raison…

Il peut alors l’entendre murmurer « Si seulement Dydy était encore là », et il se tend d’avantage. Dydy… C’était le surnom de sa mère, Claudia. Des centaines de questions lui traversent alors l’esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse. Pourquoi parle-t-elle de sa mère ? Qu’est-ce que Claudia a à voir avec tout ça ?

\- Madame Martin, il va falloir que vous m’expliquiez ce que vous voulez dire par-là. J’ai besoin d’en savoir le maximum si je veux espérer pouvoir sauver les membres du Cercle…

Nathalie a un nouveau soupir, mais lui explique l’histoire. La vraie histoire, pas celle qu’on lui a raconté, deux ans plus tôt.

Claudia était la Maîtresse du Coven de Beacon Hills ; elle le dirigeait avec brio, son Cercle étant composé de ses amis d’enfance. M. et Mme Martin, Mme Lahey, M. et Mme Reyes, mais également Deaton, son Emissaire, et John, son mari. Ils étaient ensemble depuis le lycée, et leur Cercle était paisible. Enfin, autant que possible avec le surnaturel.

\- Beacon Hills est bâti sur… Une porte, on va dire, explique Nathalie. Une porte qui permet de passer les différentes barrières des dimensions. Pour tout dire, les dimensions se superposent les unes aux autres, et elles sont semblables autour des « Portails », c’est-à-dire aux endroits permettant de passer d’une dimension à une autre, à l’aide d’une incantation, ou d’une invocation d’un être vivant dans un autre plan. Ce que je veux dire par-là, c’est que, même si les dimensions sont différentes sur le plan géographique, ainsi qu’au niveau de la faune et la flore, l’endroit où se trouve un Portail est identique sur chaque plan des dimensions. La même Forêt, partout dans le monde, et dans _tous_ les mondes. Chaque race, ou presque, à sa propre dimension dans laquelle vivre plus ou moins paisiblement. Quelque fois, une créature s’égare et passe un portail. Claudia insistait beaucoup pour qu’on ne blesse pas les créatures, même les plus malveillantes, et qu’on les renvoie dans leur dimension.

Nathalie a un sourire triste. Pourtant, elle ne s’attarde pas sur sa nostalgie ni sur les souvenirs qui n’aideraient pas Stiles. Aussi continue-t-elle son histoire. Une nuit, elle eut une vision montrant la mort de sa meilleure amie ; un _Mando Animus_ , un Vampire, se tenait près d’elle, une main autour de son cou, aspirant sa force vitale. Paniquée, elle alla trouver Claudia pour la prévenir de son funeste Destin, arguant que si la Déesse Fat’Uma lui avait envoyé cette vision, c’était qu’elles pouvaient l’éviter. Cependant, Claudia était loin d’être effrayée, mais elle se garda bien de se confier à Nathalie. A la place, elle lui intima de ne pas s’en faire, qu’elle lui expliquerait tout.

L’ex-Prophétesse apprit un peu plus tard que Claudia avait fait appel à Malhéda et que suite à cela, elle avait obtenue toutes les réponses dont elle avait besoin. Elle lui exposa un plan que Nathalie avait refusé avec véhémence. La Sorcière voulait laisser le Destin se dérouler comme dans la vision. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait senti une force et une aura agressive envahir la ville. Chaque être surnaturel présent pouvait la sentir sans pour autant la remarquer.

\- Une odeur de clou de girofle et de soufre ? Interrompt Stiles, le cœur battant.

Nathalie hoche lentement la tête.

\- Une force que Claudia savait plus forte que nous, commente tristement la mère de Lydia. Elle avait compris de qui il s’agissait, des rumeurs circulaient, les informations allaient vite. Le Coven d’Orlando,  celui de Stalingrad, celui de Berlin, celui de Tokyo… Toujours la même histoire. A des époques différentes. Parfois, une centaine d’années séparaient les histoires de ces Covens, mais la manière de faire était la même. Elle n’avait aucun espoir pour nous, mais elle en avait pour la génération suivante. Pour vous.

Stiles n’en revient pas. Pendant deux ans, il a pensé que sa mère et son Familier avaient succombé sous le nombre d’ennemis, se battant vaillamment, mais en réalité, c’était loin de la vérité. Elle s’était sacrifiée, et elle l’avait abandonné. Sa mère avait consciemment décidé de mettre fin à ses jours. Entraînant son Familier avec elle…

Ooo0ooO

Lorsque Stiles se gare devant le garage de sa maison, il est déconnecté de la réalité. Tout ce que Nathalie lui a révélé à propos de sa mère, à propos des vraies conditions de sa mort, le met dans une colère noire tout en le rendant absolument abattu.

Il sort de sa voiture, claque sa portière, lorsqu’il se retrouve sur le sol, sans comprendre, le souffle coupé et une douleur lancinante dans tout le côté droit de son corps. Le temps qu’il comprenne, il est sur le dos, un poids sur lui, la mâchoire douloureuse après un coup particulièrement violent sur sa joue.

\- Espèce d’enfoiré ! Ça t’amuse, hein ? C’était toi depuis le début, et tu t’es amusé avec nous ! Lui hurle une voix qu’il n’a aucun mal à reconnaître bien qu’il soit sonné. Où sont-ils ?! Réponds-moi, bordel ! Où tu les as planqués !

Un nouveau coup pleut sur son visage mais il intercepte le deuxième en se saisissant du poing qui comptait s’abattre sur lui. Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche et il sait que c’est son sang.

\- Putain de merde, Jackson, c’est quoi ton putain de problème ?! S’énerve-t-il en retour.

Il veut bien être gentil, mais là, faut pas abuser ! Il se fait agresser par cet arrogant connard, sans aucune raison apparente, alors il n’allait pas tendre l’autre joue. Il n’était pas chrétien, merci bien.

\- Mon problème ?! S’époumone le blond, essayant de le frapper à nouveau. Mon problème c’est que t’es un putain de traitre ! Tu vas me dire où tu les as emmenés ?!

Stiles esquive le poing en écartant sa tête juste à temps.

\- Mais merde, de quoi tu parles ?

\- De Lydia et Boyd !

Stiles ouvre la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Boyd ? Pourquoi Boyd ? Me dit pas qu’ils l’ont aussi ?!

\- Comme si tu le savais pas ! Beugle Jackson, au-delà de la rage, secouant Stiles avec violence, lui cognant la tête contre le sol.

Le brun ferme prestement les yeux comme pour faire refluer la douleur qui lui envahit le crâne avant qu’il ne se mette réellement en colère. Déjà, il ne comprend pas ce que Jackson lui veut. Ensuite, il en a marre d’être secoué comme un prunier alors qu’il ne sait pas en quoi c’est légitime – quoi que, même si cela avait été légitime, il ne se serait pas laissé faire. Aussi, il laisse son Etincelle déverser l’Essence de Magie dans son corps pour repousser l’agression du blond, l’envoyant valdinguer deux mètres plus loin. Il se relève en s’époussetant, maintenant Jackson à bonne distance.

\- Maintenant, tu vas arrêter d’hurler à qui mieux mieux, tu vas arrêter de me frapper, et tu vas avoir la putain d’obligeance de m’expliquer correctement ce qu’il t’arrive. Et c’est non-négociable, fait calmement Stiles, les bras croisés, toisant son vis-à-vis avec froideur.

Un long silence suit la déclaration, Jackson le fixant avec une haine non dissimulée.

\- Si tu n’ouvres pas la bouche, je vais aller chercher l’information directement dans ta tête, c’est comme tu veux, l’informe-t-il durement.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, réplique immédiatement le blond, sur la défensive.

\- Tu paries ? Rétorque Stiles avec un fin sourire loin d’être joyeux.

Il prépare déjà son Essence, laissant un halo lavande entourer ses mains, quand Jackson se décide enfin à parler. De mauvaise grâce.

\- J’ai reçu une note dans mon casier. «  _Tu peux dire adieu à ton nounours_  ». Il n’y a qu’une personne qui ait jamais appelé Boyd comme ça, grogne-t-il, les yeux plissés.

Stiles n’a pas besoin qu’il poursuive pour qu’il comprenne où il veut en venir.

\- Et donc tu as tout logiquement pensé que c’était moi, avec l’aide de Derek, qui avais fomenté tout ce bordel juste pour… Pour quoi, au juste ? M’amuser ? Faire du mal à ma meilleure amie ? Et à tous mes amis, membres d’un Cercle qui, s’il est instable, risquerait de me tuer, ainsi que tous les autres ? Et que, cerise sur le gâteau, j’allais mettre en scène l’enlèvement de Derek, pour que ça soit plus crédible ?

Le Sorcier a laissé tomber le masque impassible pour exprimer sa colère et son incrédulité. Alors, il sait que ses relations avec Jackson n’ont jamais été au beau fixe, mais de là à ce qu’il l’accuse d’être un traître, et d’avoir manigancé tout ça pour faire souffrir les personnes de qui il est le plus proche… Non.

\- Stiles !

Le susnommé se tourne légèrement pour voir arrivé, au bout de la rue, Scott, essoufflé. La mine inquiète de son ami ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

\- Je ne trouve plus Allison, ni Danny, ni Isaac, ni Erica, ni Boyd ! Je crois qu’ils ont tous été enlevés, lance l’adolescent à la mâchoire de travers, le souffle court.

Le cœur de Stiles manque un battement, horrifié.

Ooo0ooO

Dans le salon du Shérif se trouvent ce dernier, son fils, Scott, Jackson et Christopher. Il ne reste plus qu’eux cinq. Tous les autres sont portés disparus, Peter inclus, présumé enlevé en l’absence de nouvelle.

Le Chasseur de Sorcière a la mine soucieuse et grave. Pourtant, ce n’est pas seulement l’enlèvement de son unique fille qui l’inquiète autant. Bien sûr, il est dans une rage folle et n’a qu’une envie : retrouver ceux qui ont osé porter la main sur la chair de sa chair, mais une nouvelle à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas lui est tombée dessus presque par hasard. Il était sur le chemin de la maison Stilinski quand il était intervenu entre Stiles et Jackson, sentant les hostilités avoir été déclarées, bien que le fils du Shérif ait paru parfaitement calme.

\- Mon père et ma sœur n’ont jamais quitté Bâton-Rouge, annonce-t-il, sombre.

Quatre paires d’yeux se fixent immédiatement sur lui, mais c’est Stiles qui parle le premier.

\- Comment ça, « ils n’ont jamais quitté Bâton-Rouge » ? Mais vous les avez vus ! Allison et vous ! Et votre femme ! Ils sont hébergés chez vous ! S’exclame-t-il avec ahurissement.

Christopher secoue lentement la tête, un sourire amer plissant ses lèvres.

\- Magie, se contente-t-il de répondre.

\- L’Essence ne permet pas une telle tromperie, argue Jackson, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, mais elle permet la Métamorphose, intervient Scott, effaré. Mon père m’en avait parlé. Lorsqu’un Sorcier atteint un certain accomplissement dans l’utilisation de son Essence, et qu’il sait la manier avec une dextérité sans faille, il peut alors obtenir ce que l’on appelle la Métamorphose. La capacité, à partir d’un morceau d’ADN, d’endosser l’identité d’une autre personne pendant un temps défini par la puissance du Sorcier.

Les personnes présentes observent un moment de silence, le temps de comprendre ce que cela implique.

\- Alors, Gérard et Kate n’ont jamais tué Alan, finit par lâcher le Shérif. La Métamorphose… Cela explique que ce soit leur ADN que l’on a retrouvé sur les lieux du crime.

Une colère sombre s’infiltre dans les veines de Stiles. Il ne laissera pas ce meurtre impuni. Le temps qu’il se rende compte que cette colère est bien trop violente pour lui appartenir, une odeur de clou de girofle et de soufre l’entoure et soudain, c’est le noir complet.

Sa dernière pensée est pour sa mère.

 

 


End file.
